The Paupu Quest
by Mixtrox
Summary: Sequel to The Money Quest: They have finally devised a plan to get rid of Sora. But they need one final ingredient. So Organization XIII sets out on a new mission...to Destiny Island?
1. Prologue

M: Finally!!! That took long enough, even getting started writing this.

T: Not that I have done any thing but I hope you like reading this story to.

M: This is not really a chapter. But it is something I have wanted to write for some time now. It feels really good to have it out of my head now.

T: At least it gets the story started. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1: "Prologue"**

Inside castle Oblivion.

"How long…?"

"How long has it been…?"

"How long since they left me?"

How long indeed? He did not remember. But it had to be very long ago, since his 58 th deck was almost full. He had taken on a habit to walk through the castle at least 2 times a day to clear his mind.

Shortly after they left he stumbled upon some of Soras memory cards, and was now standing at twilight towns square, staring up at the sky.

"The clouds are getting closer." He thought.

From behind him there came a familiar sound.

- More heartless. it was a statement and not a question. The only thing left in the castle was heartless.

He took up his 58 th deck and drew 3 attack cards. A 9, a 5 and a 7. He almost felt like smiling. Almost…. At least killing heartless seemed to bring some joy to being here.

Shortly after he was standing by Oogies mansion in Halloween town. The clouds where getting closer here to. In-fact the clouds were getting closer in every memory-world he visited.

They were always coming closer and it was always the same dark clouds (except for in wonderland, where the clouds seemed to be upside down. And they were green. But they were still coming closer).

He left Halloween town and went up the stair to hollow bastion. And saw dark shadows on the ground a little further away.

- More heartless. He stated again. - Strange. There seem to be even more heartless today.

He looked up at the clouds again. He didn't like those clouds. It was like they predicted the upcoming to a storm. No… not a storm. But they felt like a very bad omen.

He continued his walk through the castle, now walking through Traverse town.

More noises from behind him.

- More heartless? **Now **it was a question. That didn't sound like normal heartless. He turned to face his new threat, his weapon held ready.

- …… what are you? He was shocked to see that it wasn't a heartless, and lowered his weapon an inch.

The figure in front of him strangely resembled a human. Except that it looked like it hadn't eaten for months, it was silver colored, almost seemed to dance (swaying from side to side) and it had a familiar symbol on its head. A symbol that he had seen many times, walking through the corridors of castle Oblivion. A symbol that made him think of them.

The figure suddenly attacked and he was forced to jump back. Then the figure started walking swayingly towards him.

- No matter. I don't want to know. You'll be a refreshing breeze from fighting these heartless for all this time.

The figure was almost within range again. This time he wouldn't be caught off guard again.

He drew 3 new attack cards all 3 were nines, and this time he smiled.

- First the clouds and now this. He whispered and activated his sleight, and started to rise off the ground. Something really bad was going to happen really soon. He just knew it.

* * *

A/N: Can you guess who this is about?

M: I made it fairly easy, but it would be fun to hear your guesses.


	2. The proposition

**Chapter 1 ½: "The ****proposition****" **

_Today was just another day (or night) in the castle that never was. Today was just as boring as yesterday. Ever since the money problem was solved, life (or should we call it no-life?) had gone back to usual. This meant that nothing interesting happened (unless Axel was up to a joke. If he was, there was no telling what could happen)._

_This week would __not__ be so normal._

Xemnas was busy coming up with new plans to take over Kingdom Hearts, and Vexen was as usual trying to convince him to approve a new experiments. This time however he had Xemnas full attention.

- And you are fully convinced that you need a Paupu fruit for this? Xemnas asked.

- Definitely Vexen confirmed - There is no doubt about it.

- And you are completely sure that the Paupu **only** grows on Destiny Islands?

- Certainly!

- … And I hope you are aware that the keyblade brat usually spends his time on that island?

- I am aware of that threat.

- And I assume that you have a suitable plan to lure him away?

- … I am still working on that part. Vexen admitted.

There was a short pause.

- To be more precise I have a plan to get rid of Sora. But he is not the only problem you see. Vexen defended himself with.

- Even if we lure Sora away from his Island, we still have the problem with Riku. And even that girl Kairi's got a Keyblade of her own now.

Another pause where both of them simply sat there thinking.

After a while Xemnas spoke.

- If you got problems thinking of a way of hoaxing Riku and Kairi of the island, you might want to consider speaking with the rest of the organization. If anyone can pull of something as big as this, I'm sure they can.

- Maybe you are right… maybe I should speak to them. But does this mean that you approve of my plan? Vexen asked.

- Perhaps…... I will call to a meeting where you can explain to everyone. And then we will have a voting if we should take such a risk. You may go now number IV.

- Yes of course. Vexen said and opened a dark portal and left.

Xemnas was now smiling.

- Finally our time has come. Finally we can take revenge on the Keyblade brat.

After having said that he started laughing his most evil laugh.

* * *

A/N: plz review. We would like to hear your thoughts about this story so far. 


	3. The Voting

**Chapter 2: "The Voting"**

_In the castle that never was there is a room filled with tall white chairs. Currently very early in the morning (but really you can't tell (it is always dark there)) the room was full of half sleeping nobodies. _

- I'm happy that you al could make it so fast. Or I would be happy if I could express any emotion, but that's not the point. Xemnas started the meeting.

- Any way you probably wonder why I have called you here so early in the morning.

To express the point that it was _very_ early in the morning several nobodies yawned or grunted in return.

- Hhmm!! Vexen has given me a proposition that sounds very interesting, Xemnas said and motioned for Vexen too speak up.

- Yes I think I have found a way to get rid of that brat Sora for good. Vexen started. – But there is a minor problem…..

But before he had a chance of saying any more there was a sharp shout of "No!!" from Axel who still remembered the _minor_ very unfair problem last time (The Money Quest chapter 2) (Roxas got to stay home while the rest of them got to work). This was followed by a loud crash. The sudden shout had woken Roxas who had fallen from his chair and was now splattered on the floor, scowling wile rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. (those chairs are really high)

- Anyway, I still need another ingredient …. And it can only be found on Destiny Island. The problem is that……. And as before, Vexen was once again rudely interrupted by Axel.

- Wooah! doesn't the brats live there?!?

-Yes!!! That is the problem! Vexen screamed, while looking ready to freeze Axel (or doing something even worse, like trying out his newly developed experiment on him)

- As Vexen was trying to say "the problem is that we need to lure away the three keyblade wielders from the island. Xemnas said trying to restore some order to the now chaotic meeting.

- Now when you know the basic facts we will hold a voting, if it's worth taking the risk.

-Those who vote for the proposition, please raise your hands now.

There was a silence. The only ones that had razed their hands into the air were Vexen and Xemnas + Xigbar and Saix who razed their hands half hearted (even if they don't have hearts), not looking like they agreed but still razing their hands only to agree with Xemnas.

After a while Axel broke the silence

- Wait a second! Did you say Destiny Island? The paradise island whit long white beaches?

There was a silence while Vexen slowly nodded his head. Then the mumbles broke out:

- Did he say _paradise_ island?

- I could use a vacation….

- Beaches?

- Vacation means candy right?

- Yes I have read of that place….

- So that means if we go with the plan and lure out the kids then we can take a vacation meanwhile there gone? Larxene asked hopefully voicing the big question.

Xemnas looked at Vexen who nodded his head

-I don't see why not. Vexen agreed.

This was followed by a round of – I'm in! from the rest of the organization.

Xemnas looked pleased and asked once again:

- Those who vote for the plan, please raise your hands now.

Hands flew into the air and Xemnas started counting:

- …….nine, ten, eleven, twelve……. **Twelve?!?** Who didn't vote?

There was a short silence before they heard a **loud** snore. Every one looked around unable to locate from where the noise was coming.

Once again there was a snore and they noticed it was coming from nr IX chair. This was followed by fits of laughter. Demyx seemed to have developed a technique of sleeping with his eyes open while sitting in his chair.

-Hey Demyx! Wake up!! Axel managed to shout out between his laughs.

Demyx jolted awake and whit a "oh" he noticed that he was in the spotlight and everybody was laughing at him. (well not everybody, Xemnas and Vexen _didn't_ look so pleased)

-Well Demyx, do you vote for or against? Xemnas asked in a venomous voice.

Demyx looked around nervously, trying to catch what he should vote.

- Demyx voting yes involves surfing. Axel said in a hushed voice.

Demyx looked at Axel while trying to figure out if this was another one of his jokes, but failing with this he once again started to look around nervously, trying to read all the signs he received from everybody. Nods, thumbs up and "Yes" mouthed to him.

- Ooh, nut head, **just vote yes!! **before I go mad! Larxene suddenly shouted irritated -We know you love surfing!!

This was followed by a short silence and then Demyx scared and almost not audible:

-Yes….

- Hhmm. Xemnas cleared his voice getting every ones attention. –In that case it is decided, we proceed with the plan.

- In that case we need to come up with a plan to get the kids out of there. Saïx said.

-Yes that is the case, I have a plan to get Sora of Destiny island but Riku and Kairi are the problem. Does anyone have a suggestion? Vexen asked.

- We could try to kidnap them once Sora is gone. Came a suggestion

- Or we could lock them in a house? An other one.

- Or just kill them?

- Stab them!

- We could……

-No, that all too risky! Vexen acclaimed. – We don't want them to know we are up to something.

-Why can't we just write and tell them they have won a trip to…. lets say Wonderland and of they go! Axel said out of the blue and added in an undertone -Every one wants to se that place.

Everyone stared towards Axel in chock (and Roxas choked on his Sugar Quill) "Did Axel just say something smart?!?"

Zexion was the first to recover from the chock

- That is actually brilliant. He said in a still slightly chocked voice "Axel said something smart!", and there where mumbles (and choughs) in agreement.

- It was? Axel asked chocked, he had actually thought of it more as a joke.

* * *

A/N: Finally we got in some humor! This is also where the real story starts. 

P.S. Thanks 4 reading!!


	4. The Clone

A/N: Sorry it took so long for us to update.

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Send in The Clone!"**

- How long…?

- How long has it been…?

- How long since we've been here? Vexen asked.

- How long indeed? Zexion agreed. He did not remember. But it had to be very long ago, since it didn't look like the castle had been cleaned for years (at least the halls (the rooms were always as clean as the person's memories were)).

They entered the room on the first floor, and found themselves in traverse town.

- Why is it so dark? Axel asked. - Last time if I remember correctly this place was a lot brighter.

- Now that you mention it… your right! Vexen agreed a little choked that Axel noticed it first. - This place is to dark.

- Strange… those clouds should not be there either.

They all looked up at the sky. It was completely covered in black clouds, and they could here a distant rumble.

- Sure feels like home eh? Axel joked.

- **You!!!** A voice said from behind them.

- I remember you!

The trio turned around and saw a figure standing not far from them.

- When did he??? Vexen was a little afraid (and amazed).

- When did he get behind us???

- Why are **you** here? The figure screamed. - **Answer me!!!** And now the figure rushed at them, sword held high.

Vexen was quick to summon his shield and got ready to block.

_(Insert sound of painful screaming)._

Now it was Zexions turn to get scared.

- But… how???

- Vexens shield is supposed to be _impenetrable_!!!

Now the figure seemed amused, and was smiling.

- Has it really been so long?

- Have you really forgotten about the rules in this castle?

- What rules? What are you talking about "Riku"? Vexen managed to ask between his ouches.

"Rikus" smile widened.

- You really have forgotten.

He reached in to his pocket and took up a deck of cards and started searching. When he found what he was looking for he drew the card and threw it to Vexen.

It was a card with a picture of a large blue shield, and there was a 1 in the bottom corner.

Vexen looked horrified at the card.

- But _this_ is…… How did you get _this_?

- I found them in your room shortly after you left. "Riku" explained.

- And I found your cards to. He added, pointing at Axel and Zexion.

- Now you just wait right there "Riku"! Axel all of a sudden said.

- Don't you remember me? It's me Axel, I helped you break the chains they used to control you, got it memorized? You wouldn't kill your old buddy would you?!?

- And you know, Axel… we still haven't forgiven you for that yet. Zexion said glaring towards Axel.

- Yea yea! Can we take that another time? Axel shot back.

- … you're right. I guess I owe you that much. "Riku" said after a while.

- I guess I'll only have to kill you two. He said pointing at Vexen and Zexion.

- We did not come here to fight you "Riku". - We came because we need you to do something for us. Vexen said, now standing after having taken a potion.

- And why would I do something after what you did to me? "Riku" asked while drawing up 3 cards from his own deck.

- Because _I am_ the one who _created_ you!!! Vexen screamed.

The smile on "Rikus" face faded.

- That debt was paid a long time ago Vexen. He said while raising the 3 cards meaning to activate his sleight.

- And you killed me. Zexion interrupted.

- Have you forgotten about that?

- You owe him big time for that. Axel quickly added. Receiving a death glare from Zexion.

"Riku" suddenly stopped, and seemed to think this over.

……

Then after what felt like 5 minutes he lowered his hand holding the cards.

- Very well. This is the _**last**_ time I take orders from you. And after this when my debt is paid, you'll never bother me again.

- So...what do you want me to do?

* * *

A/N: Plz review we've only got one this far and it is a little depressing.

P.S. Thank you RoxRox for the review.We're very happy you like our story.


	5. The Mail

**Chapter 4 "The Mail "**

Mean while on Destiny Island:

A girl with red hair and blue eyes, was running along the beach scanning the surrounding area for her friends.

- Sora! Riku! The gummy-mail has arrived!!! She shouted finally spotting them, while waiving a bunt of letters above her head.

In a blink of an eye Sora and Riku reached the girl and snatched the mail form her hand.

- Lets se here...

- A bill..

- Another bill…

- And yet another bill! Sora said while throwing the bills over his shoulder earning him a stern glance from Kairi.

- You should be more careful about where you putt those Sora. They are important!

- Relax Kairi! What could possibly happen? Were the only ones around, and it's not like anyone would want to steal them anyway. Sora said when there suddenly was a strong gust of wind that sent Soras bills flying.

- Hey! Get back here!! He shouted while trying to catch them.

Ignoring Sora and his letters, Riku started looking trough his mail and Kairi soon followed his example.

-What's this? Riku said surprised and held up a letter.

-"Congratulations! You have won a trip to Wonderland. The gummy ship will leave at 10 o'clock on Monday morning". Riku read from the piece of paper looking at Kairi astonished.

- Oh, look I've also got one! She said surprised.

-Riku? Have you entered us into any contest?

-No, and it doesn't say what contest we have won….. Isn't that a little suspicious?

They sat a while in silence before Sora who finally gathered all his letters returned.

-What have you got there? He asked while snatching the letter from Rikus hand.

-You've won a trip to Wonderland!?! And you to!?! Sora said/screamed while seeing the identical letter in Kairis hand.

-You mean you didn't? Riku asked and Sora shaked his head as an answer.

- And you're sure you didn't loose it?

-I think we should go Riku, I've always wanted to se that place. Kairi said not taking any notice from Sora at all.

-…. But doesn't it seem a little weird?

- Riku yes it is suspicious but, we could have won on our post-numbers, or something like that. The travel agency is at least real, "Gummy-Travels". Please I really want to go! Kairi pleaded.

- But what about me? You're going on a _vacation without me_?! Sora added in a slightly hurt and surprised tone.

There was a silence.

-**Yes**.

--------Monday morning at the station--------

- O Sora, stop sulking! It's not like we'll be gone for ever! Kairi said in a very irritated voice.

- But you're going to Wonderland _without me_!!

- It's not like you haven't been there. Kairi said annoyed.

- That's not the point. You are leaving me alone! Sora snapped.

- Stop acting like a child. It doesn't matter what you say, or do we're going on that gummyship right now. Riku said in a very final voice.

- Fine…. Well have a good time. Sora said in a not very convincing voice.

- Well then, see ya! Riku said waving goodbye while disappearing into the gummyship.

-Bye Sora! We'll bring you tons of gifts. Kairi said giving him a quick hug and then hurrying after Riku into the gummyship.

--------------Tuesday morning--------------------

-This is so boring!!! Sora said to no one in particular (not that he had anybody to say it to).

He was sitting on a rock on Destiny Island, frustrated of the fact that he was _alone_. Throwing stray rocks into the water. Alone.

- There isn't anything to do!!! He screamed frustrated to no one... because he was **alone**.

-Then why don't we go on a trip?

- Yes, a trip that would be great… Sora muttered as an answer.

- Then let us go to Halloween Town.

-Yes, Halloween is coming up….. Sora said, when it hit him like a falling brick from a 10 story building.

He whirled around quickly summoning his keyblade ready to attack.

-Riku?!? What are you doing here?!?

--- One story later---

- So let me get this straight. You didn't like Wonderland, Kairi was having a great time so she stayed and now you want me to go see the Halloween celebrations in Halloween Town with you?

- Yes that's about it. So?...

-Of course!! Sora exclaimed while rushing to pack.

* * *

A/N: Yeey!! That was the last chapter before the Organization XIII gets their well earned vacation. 

PS. We would be _extremely_ grateful if you could donate us some of your time and write a review!


End file.
